


It’s A Jolly Christmas

by deanmonreigns



Series: Supernatural Writings [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: Synopsis: It’s christmas you tell sam his going to be a daddy.Request: Christmas request where reader is pregnant and decides what better way to tell Sam than on Christmas morning :) really cute and fluffy pls- AnonymousWarnings: fluff.Characters: Sam,Y/n.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Series: Supernatural Writings [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833058
Kudos: 13





	It’s A Jolly Christmas

You let out a content sigh as your eyes fluttered opened.  
Turning your head to the side to see Sam smiling lovingly at you.  
“Where you watching me sleep?” you asked, rolling over to your side to be face to face with him.  
“No” Sam said, making you giggle.  
“Yeah sure Hun” you teased, as Sam’s hand rubbing soothing circles on your arm.  
“Merry Christmas (y/n)” Sam said, kissing your forehead.  
“Well I can’t really get merry but merry Christmas to you” you said.  
“What?” Sam asked, completely confused. You quickly sat up, Sam doing the Sam grabbing your hand.  
“I have to tell you something” you nervously said, biting your lip.  
“Are you breaking up with me?” Sam asked, a frown set on his face.  
“No silly, I’m pregnant” you beamed, making Sam smile brightly.  
“We’re having a baby” Sam cheered, wrapping his arms around you.  
“Well I am, but yeah you’re going to be a dad” you said, as Sam pulled away from the hug, his hands cupping the side of your face.  
“This is the best Christmas present ever” Sam rejoiced.  
“How many weeks, months?” Sam asked.  
“8 weeks” you said.  
“I love you so much” Sam cooed, pressing his lips softly against yours.  
“I love you to” you giggled, as he rested his forehead against yours.  
“I have to tell Dean” Sam said, quickly getting out of bed.  
“Wait for me” you said, trying to keep up with him.  
“Dean” Sam yelled. As you and him walked into the kitchen.  
“What?” Dean grumbled, clearly still tired.  
“(y/n) and I are going to be parents” Sam announced, wrapping his arm around your shoulder, pulling you close to his chest.  
Dean spat his coffee out, his eyes widening. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, then wiping it on his jeans.  
“Congratulations Sammy and (y/n)” Dean congratulated, getting up and bringing Sam into a tight embrace.  
“I’m going to be an uncle” Dean said, hugging Sam tighter.  
“Yes you are” you said, smiling at Dean and Sam hugging.  
“Come here (Y/n)” Dean said, as he awkwardly side hugged you...


End file.
